


you and me, we could go swimmin'

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, well its resolved offpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy eyes Noh at the beach. The eyeing was mutual.</p><p>((title from summer shandy by the front bottoms, but the song has nothing to do with this))</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, we could go swimmin'

**Author's Note:**

> written for crumplelush on tumblr. come prompt/chat with me @hoevarr.

Tommy loved the beach. The sand, the salt, the babes in bikinis…So, when a battle took the team near the sandy shores of Miami, he was hardly going to object to a little detour for some fun in the sun. 

 

Now, though, he was cursing Kate for coming up with the idea as he struggled to keep his notoriously wandering eyes off her boyfriend. Or, special friend, or… Maybe just her friend? Tommy didn’t know the specifics of their relationship, or what Noh-Varr meant to Kate- or vice-versa- but he was sure there was something, and it wasn’t something he wanted to encroach on. He had been there, done that, regretted it the next morning when the other side of the bed was cold with one half of that admittedly gorgeous pair, and he wasn’t about to take another swing in the batter’s box of the other half just to let the ground he had steadily built up on the team slide out from under his feet.

 

No, that kind of attraction, especially to a team member… It had proved to be dangerous, especially for Tommy,  _ especially  _ when it came to members of his team. 

 

But damn… He was only human. Er, mutant, but they had the human urges, so it was close enough in Tommy’s books. 

 

Tommy laid in the sun, feet covered in warm sand, arms crossed behind his head, green shorts slightly lighter than the olive towel- a portrait of relaxation. Somewhere to his left, Billy and Teddy were no doubt being disgustingly affectionate, America was kicking Loki’s ass at beach volleyball, the rest of them were mucking around in the waves. Noh kept glancing over at the shore. Tommy thought he might be looking at him, but then again, it might just be his ego misinterpreting a shallow scan of the sand, or skyline, or America behind his head softly grunting. He couldn’t really tell. 

 

Tommy would expect his gaze to linger on Kate- who would have blamed him? She dangled her sunglasses carelessly from one hand, head thrown back in laughter. Her long hair trailed behind her, somehow looking like a shampoo commercial, even wet and salt-sticky. Yeah, she was beautiful, and maybe Tommy had loved her, one time, let his eyes roam over her form, couldn’t pull his gaze from her visage if he tried, but that didn’t seem to be the case anymore. 

 

No, his gaze was pulled to Kate’s companion in the water, Noh.

 

He appeared to be wading toward the shore, smirking over his shoulder at something Kate said. 

Tommy didn’t know someone could even  _ be  _ that toned. Noh’s inexplicably tiny swim shorts clung to his pale thigh muscles, hair slicked back from his face like a 1950s greaser, showcasing his cheekbones. 

 

Noh emerged from the water, a salty wave breaking behind him, and damn if it wasn’t an image akin to the July page of a male Playboy model calendar.  

 

Tommy sat up straight as Noh approached, looping his arms around his knees and clasping his hands. 

 

Noh smiled, a flash of white teeth, and plopped down beside him. 

 

“How’s the water?” Tommy asked, always one for small talk, and large quantities of it. 

 

“Hot.” Noh replied simply, reaching a muscular arm across Tommy to grab a small red cooler. Tommy’s breath quickened. He stilled, torso tensing under Noh’s arm as he transported the small but dense cooler as if it weighed nothing- which, to him, it probably didn’t. 

 

“That’s not the only thing,” Tommy muttered, eyes skimming over Noh, who now loosely held  a perspiring beer in one hand. He quirked an eyebrow, smirking, and extended the bottle to Tommy. An offering. 

 

Tommy took it. Noh had twisted the top off already, of course he had, with his obscene strength… Made Tommy wonder what else he could so easily lift. 

 

Noh chuckled at his comment, leaning closer to Tommy. Tommy’s throat burned. He raised the beer to his lips, taking a swig, letting the cool of the amber liquid quench his thirst. Er, one type of thirst, at least.

 

“I noticed you have not been in the ocean,” Noh remarked, eyeing Tommy curiously. Tommy licked his lips.

 

“Just enjoying the view.” 

 

Noh nodded, but narrowed his eyes knowingly, taking another swig of his own drink. “The view goes both ways,” he remarked,and it would have been cryptic if it hadn’t been for Noh’s eyes slowly sliding over Tommy, before holding eye contact with him for a few seconds. 

 

Tommy sipped his drink. “Wish I had something a little stronger.” 

 

Noh smirked. “KNow a strong thing or two myself.”

 

Tommy nodded, setting down the drink and subtly shifting his body towards Noh. 

 

“How’s it going with Kate?” he asked, staring out at the sea meeting the sky, abruptly changing the subject in an attempt to feel out the ground he was treading on. He had a habit of picking rocky paths.

 

“I don’t mean anything to her.” Tommy was a bit taken aback by his tone- looking over, he appeared calm, serene even, as he stared out at Kate- who, by all appearances, didn’t seem to be missing him at all, instead laughing and splashing with America, who had migrated to the water. 

 

“She’s not stopping me from doing anything.” He amended, staring at Tommy. 

 

Fuck. Tommy was in quite a position. Tragically, that position didn’t involve his companion and a bed. Or a wall… or a desk…

 

“What would she stop you from?” he asked, still giving himself avenue for an escape.

 

“This,” said Noh simply, closing the remaining gap between the two of them and pressing their lips together.

 

“Damn,” Tommy breathed when they broke apart a second later. “I’m certainly glad she’s not, uh, stopping you.” 

 

Noh had a hungry look in his eyes. “There’s also nobody stopping us from finding some privacy right now,” he implied with eyebrows raised.

  
Tommy was pretty sure he had never stood up faster in his life. And he was a speedster- that was saying something. 


End file.
